The present invention relates to a new percussion instrument. The instrument resembles a conventional shaker which usually includes beads on the inside of a cylinder.
Previously known instruments include a shekere which has externally mounted beaded net for producing a musical sound. It is an object of the present invention to provide an attractive percussion instrument which provides a beaded rattle sound and which can be played in a variety of modes by a musician.